1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to flying-disc projectile toys. More particularly, the present invention relates to flying-disc projectile toys that are made from elastomeric material and flying disc toys that are illuminated.
2. Description of Related Art
Flying disc toys, such as the Frisbee™, have been popular in the toy marketplace for decades. In this period of time, there have been many variations to the design and structure of toy flying discs. Toy flying discs have been made from metal, wood and plastic. Furthermore, a variety of different electronic light modules have been attached to flying disc toys so that the flying discs will appear illuminated during low light conditions.
Within the past few years, advancements have occurred in the field of polymer science that have enabled highly elastic gel materials to be produced. These elastic gels are also very resistant to tearing. These elastomeric gels are produced by mixing oils with various tri-block copolymers. Since such gel materials are soft, they have been adapted for use in the field of projectile toys, in order to make the projectile toys safer.
Elastomeric gels have been used in the manufacture of flying discs. This was done to make the disc easier to store, easier to hold, easier to catch and less inclined to cause impact damage. Prior art flying discs made from elastomeric gels are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,222 to Chen, entitled Ultra-Soft, Ultra-Elastic Airfoils.
A problem associated with fabricating a flying disc from an elastomeric gel is that there exists no rigid structure to mount a light module or other electronic module. Of course, a rigid electronic module can be glued to the flexible flying disc, but this would make the body of the disc rigid, thereby eliminating the benefits of making the flying disc from an elastomeric gel.
A need therefore exists for a way to connect electronic components to a flexible elastomeric body in a manner that does not make the elastomeric body rigid. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.